I'm Back, but You're Gone
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Syrus finds out about Elizabeth's suicide. How will he cope when he starts to see her around every corner? Sequel to Come Back. Rated for self mutilation, attempted suicide, lime I think , and possible character death. Title Fixed
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "Come Back"

* * *

Normal

_thought_

**flashback**

**_Syrus's POV_**

I awakened in my dorm room, the sun nearly blinding me.

_How did I get back?_

I got up and noticed a note on the nightstand. I opened it.

_Syrus, we need to talk. _

_Signed, Jaden_

"I wonder what we need to talk about."

A few minutes later, I knocked on the door of the familiar Slifer dorm room. Jaden opened the door, revealing Chazz, Jesse, and Tyranno. He closed the door and sat down.

"Syrus, Chazz, there's something you should know."

He paused, and a mournful look crossed everyone's faces.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Guys, Elizabeth is..."

He paused again.

"My little sister is what?"

He said something, but it was to low to hear.

"Elizabeth is dead."

"That's not funny Jaden!" Chazz yelled.

"Sarge, it's not a joke. Elizabeth killed herself."

"She wouldn't have! She couldn't have! Not after..."

"After what?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing," Chazz said before storming out.

"Why did she do it?" I asked.

"From what we heard, she refused a duel and jumped. The thing is, the person she refused to duel was..."

Tyranno covered his mouth and whispered something.

"Who made her jump; I have to know!"

"You wouldn't believe us."

"Yes I would!"

"All right, this may be hard. Elizabeth refused to duel..."

He paused again.

"Who?"

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

Jaden's POV

I knocked on Syrus's door again. It had been about a week since he had found out about Elizabeth, and as would be expected, he was depressed.

"Come on Sy, some fresh air will be good for you."

"Jay, I don't really want to go out right now."

"Ok then, I'll just have to come in," I said and opened the door.

Syrus sat on his bed, looking at a photo album he and Elizabeth had been working on for several months before she died. He looked up at me, tears staining his face.

"I can't believe I killed her."

"Sy, you didn't kill her, she..."

"It was because of me that she did it!"

"Sy, you know Elizabeth was unstable. She'd been kind of loony even before you went evil. It was the stress of the whole other dimension thing that made her jump."

"How's Chazz?"

"He's grieving, but Zane's helping him, just like I'll help you if you just let me."

"Yeah right! You only hang with Jesse now, as if I wasn't even there!"

"Syrus, just because Jesse and I were friends doesn't mean that I've forgotten about you."

His face grew long suffering.

"I know Jaden, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, I understand. You want to be alone?"

He nodded, and I left.

Syrus's POV

Jaden walked out the door, and I sighed. I got up and walked over to my nightstand, where a mirror stood. I looked at myself, and was surprised at what I saw. My eyes had black circles underneath them, and my hair was a mess. I realised that I could see my ribs through my shirt. I sighed again, but it turned into a yelp as a figure appeared behind me. It was a young girl with brown curly hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. It was Elizabeth. I turned around and saw nothing, but the room seemed foggier than usual.

_Must be my glasses._

I took my glasses off and cleaned them, and when I put them back on, the fog was gone.

_Could that really have been... No, it was just my imagination._

I crawled into bed and let sleep take over.

**_I walked down a cracked dirt path surrounded by fire. The sky was red, and screams both human and demonic filled the air. All around me people were being tortured in horrible ways that only the devil himself could concoct. Even though I wanted to run, I couldn't do anything but walk forward. Soon a familiar screaming filled my ears and I ran to its source. Once there, my heart nearly stopped. There, chained to a wall, was Elizabeth. She wore rags, only remnants of the black dress she had been buried in. A whip continuously cracked against her body, the silver blade at the edge causing her great pain. What caught my attention was the one whipping her, was her werewolf side._**

I awoke with a start.

_Man, it looked like I was walking right through Hell. But Elizabeth wouldn't be there, she was a good person. Unless the thing about taking your own life is true._

I gave a few sobs before shouting, "God, why didn't you take me?"

I was panting, and when I got up I saw Elizabeth outside my window. Her eyes had fright in them. No, not fright, terror. And anger.

"Why are you haunting me?" I yelled.

She did not respond.

"You're not even real, you're just a figment of my imagination. I'll turn around and when I look again you'll be gone."

I turned around, and sure enough, whe I looked back she was gone. I walked back to my bed and laid down.

_I wonder what you're trying to tell me. No, you're dead, you're not trying to tell me anything. Oh, who am I kidding, yes you are. I bet... I bet you want me to join you in death._

I reached into my drawer and pulled out a small sewing needle. I cut at my arm as if it were a cut of meat. I cut myself twice, then stopped.

_Not just yet, Elizabeth, but soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

Chazz's POV

I looked out at the ocean from my place on a cliff.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. No one was there.

"Great, now I'm starting to see things."

_Brother, you look so worried. You shouldn't be, I'm fine. Or at least as fine as a black blood gets. Black blood, that term is all too true. Now that my heart no longer beats, now that I carry another bloodline, my blood is as black as ink._

Syrus's POV

I looked up at the new cuts, watching as the crimson blood ran down. All of a sudden, I got the feeling I wasn't alone. The room became foggy again, and I laughed.

"Elizabeth, you have to be patient. I'll join you eventually."

Some of the fog rolled onto the bed, and the needle flew across the room. The fog wrapped itself around my arm and the blood begain to disappear.

"I thought you wanted me to join you. You do, you just don't want me to cut myself to do it. You always were the squemish one," I said, chuckling.

_Syrus, I don't want you to join me. I want to join you. I can walk amongst the living, but I don't want to tell you just yet. I have to stop my blood lust first. When you find out what I am now, you'll probably reject me anyway. I'm not haunting you Syrus, I'm watching you._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

Jaden's POV

I was sitting on the bed, and the only other living creatures in the room were Moon and Pharoah. All of a sudden, a knock came from the door. Moon's ears perked up and Pharoah hissed, his back arched. I didn't give it much thought and went to open the door.

"Hello..."

The rest was cut off by a scream. Standing in front of me, her clothes covered in soil, was Elizabeth.

"Jaden, will you get ahold of yourself? Syrus is in danger!"

"What?"

"He's... He's going to kill himself."

"Well then ghost of who used to be my friend, let's go!"

As we ran, she said, "I'm not a ghost! I should have never made that deal!"

"Deal? What deal?"

"No time! Keep running!"

Soon we came to Syrus's door. Elizabeth and I hit it until it fell down, and what I saw scarred me for the rest of my life. Syrus, my best friend, was about to hang himself. Elizabeth went into her werewolf form and leapt at him, knocking him off the chair and cutting the rope.

"Syrus, what were you thinking?" she yelled.

"I thought you wanted me to join you in the afterlife. But since you apparently don't, why are you haunting me?"

"Haunting you? Syrus I've been _looking after _you."

"What?"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. Look, there's something you guys should know."

Syrus sat on his bed, and I soon joined him. Elizabeth sighed before speaking.

"After I jumped, my soul was torn between my body and Hell."

"Hell?" Syrus asked.

"Because I took my life. I... I made a deal with Lucifer, and now I'm bound to him," she said, pulling up her hair to reveal an inverted pentagram on her neck instead of a regular one.

"He allowed me free passage to the world of the living as a black blood."

"A what?" I asked.

"A mixture of three racial bloods: human, werewolf, and vampire, make the blood turn black. This was the only way I could come back to see you guys. I should have known that the price would be the life of the only one I've ever loved. I've been watching you as a mist Syrus, and kind of stole a little blood."

**_a few hours later_**

Syrus's POV

I stood on the balcony, with Elizabeth by my side.

"Elizabeth, I had this weird dream right before I started cutting. I saw you being tortured in Hell."

"I know. I gave you that dream so that you wouldn't follow my path."

"I guess I misunderstood."

"Big time."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she held her head in pain.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just, uh..."

She didn't finish, but instead jumped over the balcony and ran off.

"Elizabeth!"

I followed her, but soon I could only follow her footprints, which turned steadily wolfen. I came across a terrible bleating sound from in front of the prints and I ran faster, finding a terrible sight. Elizabeth was in her werewolf form, and was next to the blood drained carcass of a deer.

"Elizabeth?"

"I can't go very long without blood. My own blood would kill me and I didn't want this to be you."

"Yikes. Um, we should probably get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, and then I should probably leave. If people start seeing me _and _blood drained animals, it'll be seventeenth century Europe all over again."

"Wait, do you think you could spend the night? You know, in secret."

"I suppose I could. I could use a little company before Lucifer totally kills me for saving you."

"What?"

"Did I say that last part out loud?"

"Yes. He's going to kill you?"

"Technically no, but I'm going to be severly punished."

_Maybe she shouldn't have saved me. I don't want her being punished just so I can live._

"Oh, I can take him."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"How do I put this? Ok, when I became a black blood, I got the ability to read the minds of those I knew in life."

"I see."

The wind began to scream and Elizabeth shivered.

"Let's go inside," I said.

Once inside I screamed. The mirror was broken and blood ran down the walls, and some of it formed an inverted pentagram. A drop landed on my nose and I looked up. A gutted dog hung from the exact same place where I had almost hung myself. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the carnage.

"Why did Lucifer do this?" I asked.

"He's warning me. For me to stay here, a life _must _be taken."

She bent down on one knee and started speaking in what I thought was Latin.

"What are you doing?"

"Amen. That was a prayer used by exorcists in the late sixteen hundreds to ward off demons. It's only temporary, but it should protect the entire island. I love you Syrus, but I have to go."

She got up and kissed me before slowly fading away.

Elizabeth's POV

I appeared at the feet of a man with red eyes, black hair, black demon wings, and a black robe.

"Master Lucifer I..."

I flew several feet as a whip cracked against my stomach.

"Don't you dare speak to me! You stopped the price from being paid and prevented my demons from arriving on the island again! You'll answer to my whip cur!"

"God, banish the demons from this place! Free the lost souls and smite the evil of Satan! Bring forth your army of purity to defeat Hell's dragon and..."

The whip cracked again and again, but I could tell that the prayer was weakening Lucifer.

_Syrus, I need your help more than I've ever needed anything in my life. You're pure of heart and one of the few who can actually stand against Lucifer._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I awoke on the earthen floor of a cell, and tried t get up, but fell as blood poured from my chest and mouth. I wiped the black substance from my mouth and gave a sligt whimper.

"God, if I could just see him one more time...," I said before sobbing. It took several moments for me to notice the clinking of metal on the path leading to the cell. I froze as one of Lucifer's lizard-like guards, clad in metal armor, passed.

"You'd best stop your crying before Lucifer decides that you should be dealt with, permanently," the beast said, raising his blade.

"I'm not in the mood for your threats, you damned reptile!" I shouted, enraged at his words.

"Ah, a feisty one. I like your sort , especially when..." he started, before being cut off when my wolfish hand grabbed his neck.

"Don't you_ ever _even think of being in the same chambers as me, or I'll rip out your damned throat!" I yelled, shaking him. I let him go and he hurried off.

"Well, Well, Darling, it seems your still quite the fighter," said a familiar vampiric voice from in front of me.

"Indeed Camulla, so unless you want to become a bloody mess across the wall, I suggest you leave!" I yelled, raising my claws to prove my point.

"You can't do anything in that cell," she said in a mocking voice.

"Care to try me?" I asked, using as much streangth as I could to shapeshift.

"I would, but I have others to torment about their life being a complete waste. Oh wait, you're the only one who fits the bill, aren't you?" she asked, setting me off. I turned into a shadow and tried to go through the bars, but was met by a powerful shock and went flying back against the wall.

"Nice try, but these bars are protected by a shadow barrier so powerful that not even the most experienced black bloods can't escape them" she said.

"So, is your cronie Andrew here as well, or is Hell only fit for those with at least a slug's intellect now? Not that _you_ have much more than one, vamp," I said with draining streangth.

"Wait, why are we waging a war of insults?" she asked.

"Because you hate me and not only do I hate you, but you're pissing me off!" I yelled, lunging at the bars in my werewolf form and sending a few nasty barks her way.

"Now, now, no need to pull the rabid werewolf act on me. Or is it an act?" she asked, smiling.

Growling and smiling and evil smile, I said, "Why don't you stick your hand in here and find out?"

"I would, but I have to see Lucifer about something," she said, and walked off.

"Yeah, you better run, Camulla!" I yelled, crashing into the bars. When I didn't hear a response, I curled up in the farthest corner from the bars and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I was laying on my bed,__thinking about how good life used to be when I was with Elizabeth, when I started flashing back to February, February thirteenth, to be exact. Elizabeth and I were discussing what we would do the next day, but she seemed to be a bit out of it, as if she were thinking about something else.

**"So, what do you think we should do tomorrow, Elizabeth?" I asked, looking at the fifteen year old beside me. She had a blank expression on her face, which wasn't normal for her.**

**"Liz, you all right?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little, making me realise that I had startled her.**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, but I don't think we should see each other tomorrow," she said, looking out at the sunset.**

**"What do you mean? Y-you're not trying to break up with me, are you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.**

**"Syrus, you've made me far too happy to ever let you go. I just meant that I want to get some things prepared for tomorrow night," she said, and for a moment I thought I saw mischief in her sparkling eyes.**

**"What do you have planned?" I asked.**

**"I can't tell you, because then it would ruin the surprise. But before I do anything, I need to know if you'll stand by me no matter what, even if it means that we may need to change the course of our lives entirely," she said.**

**"Elizabeth, even if Hell itself stands between us, I will always be with you and I will always be there for you, just as I know you would for me," I said, taking her hands into my own.**

**"Syrus, I know that you're not like other guys, but you do realise that most guys just say that to get into a girl's pants, right?" she asked, a serious look on her face.**

**"Ah, so you want to be absolutly sure that I love you before you let me take you, whenever that may be. Well, I assure you that I won't do anything, or even ask for it until you're ready," I said.**

**"Good. Here, go to the place marked on this map at ten tomorrow night," she said, handing me a map of the island, with a small pentagram drawn on it. She got up and left to go to her dorm room.**

_**the next night**_

**I found myself at the door of an old, obviously abandoned cabin. I knocked and heard Elizabeth's voice say to come in. I walked inside to find a quaint little place with a bed and a small fireplace. The mantal of the fireplace had candles on it, and the bed happened to be seating Elizabeth, who was in a black tee-shirt and jeans.**

**"What's all this?" I asked, a little shocked. This just didn't seem like the kind of thing shy, careful Elizabeth would do.**

**"Well, I've been thinking about this for the longest time, but I was just too afraid of getting hurt. I needed to make sure you really loved me before I set this up. Now the question is: do you want to do this?" she said, leaning back on the bed. I answered her by walking over and kissing her on the lips. She kissed back, and I begged for entrance into her mouth. She allowed it, and my tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted sweet, but not so sweet that it was bad. She moaned quietly as our tongues brushed against each other. When air became an issue, we pulled apart, panting.**

**I began to pull off her shirt, while she slid my yellow blazer off my shoulders. I kissed her neck before licking, oh so gently. She gave a small whimper of pleasure before gently pushing me away.**

**"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" I asked.**

**"No, not at all. I just wanted you to put this on before we start," she said, taking a small foil package out of her pocket.**

**"As you wish. Now, where were we?" I said before pushing her back down onto the bed.**

That night had been wonderful, and had sealed our love like a contract. I just hoped that Lucifer wouldn't try to void it.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I gently stirred in my sleep as a dream began taking shape.

_**I was in a pure white room, with nothing but a table and two chairs. I started backing up, when a voice sad, "Please, have a seat." I recognised the voice and took a seat in one of the chairs. I looked at the other chair to see the source of the voice, Cedric.**_

_**"Brother, what are you doing in my dream?" I asked.**_

_**"Because I need to tell you something that you apparently haven't figured out yet," he said.**_

_**"I'm dead, I'm in Hell, and I'm sitting in a room with my dead brother. Just what else do I need to know?" I asked.**_

_**"Ah, so you're finally starting to get snippy. Tell me, have you started getting sick yet?" he asked.**_

_**"Uh, no. Why?" I asked, startled.**_

_**"Wow, you really don't know, do you?" he asked smiling.**_

_**"No, I don't. Now tell me what I don't know," I said, growing annoyed.**_

_**"Well, you're pregnant."**_

_**"What?! But when Sy and I... We used a condom!" I yelled.**_

_**"Third grade sex ed, Liz. Condoms don't always work," he said.**_

_**"Ok, but is it dead? I mean I jumped off a three story building!" I said.**_

_**"No, I placed a protective charm on it in case something like this happened. Now had you actually passed on, it would have died. Now no demons, not even Lucifer can hurt the child unless they kill you," he explained.**_

_**"Oh that's real reassuring! Have you forgotten that I'm basically as good as dead down here?!" I asked.**_

_**"Well, I'll protect you as much as possible, but it's important that you get out of Hell. Here, I know how much you want to talk to him, so this will let you do that," he said, handing me a gold chain with a crystal on it. then everything went black.**_

I woke up gently, and felt something around my neck. I looked down and saw the amulet that Cedric had given me. I smiled before feeling my stomach churn. I ran to the opposite side of the room and vomited on the floor.

_Well, I guess that what Cedric said is true.___


	8. Chapter 8

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I got up fom my place on the ground and staggered to the place where I had fallen asleep earlier. I gripped the amulet tightly.

"Now, how does this thing work?" I asked myself, before finding myself in an all too familiar dorm room.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" I heard Syrus say from in frnt of me.

"I don't really know. I had a dream, Cedric gave me this, and now I'm here," I said, not mentioning the pregnancy out of fear. Syrus must have noticed, because when I looked up at him he had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like something's bothering you. Or like you don't want to see me. Are you having second thoughts about what we did?" he asked. I walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Syrus, I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me and..."

"I know when you're lying to me," he said. I suddenly felt cornered, like I couldn't avoid telling him.

"I-I'm..." was all I could get out before breaking into sobs.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Syrus asked, taking me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back in a soothing manner. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down enough to get some air into my lungs.

"Sorry about that. Syrus, I want to tell you, but I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me," I said.

"Elizabeth, I will never leave you. I love you far too much and I know that I'd regret it if I did," he said. I gently grasped his hand and guided it down to my slightly bulging stomach. He hadn't noticed the bulge through my baggy clothes, and when he felt it, his eyes lit up.

"You mean you're..." he said. I nodded before feeling his arms around my waist. I was surprised to hear him laughing.

"You're happy about this?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you're carrying our child. This is a blessing," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said, smiling.

"You're two months along now, aren't you?" he asked.

"Considering we've only made love once, yes. Right to the day, too. Today's April fourteenth," I said.

"Which means that tomorrow's our anniversary," he said.

"That's right! I can't believe that I didn't remember," I said.

"Do you think that you could stay the night?" he asked.

"I don't know. Would if one of Lucifer's guards walks by and I'm not there?" I said.

"That won't happen," said a mysterious voice.

"Cedric?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me. Trust me, you'll be okay here for one night, but you'll be going back tomorrow at noon. Oh, and Syrus, take care of her or I'll go vengeful spirit on you!" he said.

"So, that was your brother," Syrus said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's just a tad overprotective," I said.

"I wonder how he's going to keep the guards from noticing that you're gone," he said.

_**In Hell**_

One of the guards passed by Elizabeth's cell and saw a figure sleeping in the corner, their back to the bars and their head tucked to their chest, as well as a small pool of vomit in the opposite corner. The reptile snorted in a disgusted manner.

"Note to self: get the black blood a bucket," he said before walking off. Meanwhile, a boy with white hair and striking green eyes was curled up in the corner in his sister's clothes.

"Elizabeth, you owe me _big time_," he whispered.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

That night was an unusually cold one that left Syrus and Elizabeth under all the covers. Syrus was holding her in his arms as she listened to his heartbeat. The two teens were in the silent bliss that only a night with your love could bring. However, neither were aware that their bliss was about to be interrupted.

Syrus felt as Elizabeth wormed her way out of his arms and out of the covers. He opened his eyes and saw that she was in the fetal position, with her arms held around her stomach. He saw a thin sheet of sweat on her neck in the moonlight. He shook her shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her up, and was relieved when she turned over to face him, but he became worried again when he noticed that she was very pale and that her eyes were glossy.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm... Oh God!" she exclaimed before running into the bathroom. He walked in behind her and turned on the light. She was crouched over the toilet, and he could hear her vomiting. He held her hair back and rubbed her back until she was done. She flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth with a paper towel, and then washed her mouth out to get rid of the taste and soothe the burning in her throat. Syrus had stayed and was glad he did, because soon after she collapsed, just barely being caught by the bluenette. He walked her back to the bedroom and helped her on to the bed. Her eyes had the dazed look that signalled extreme dizziness, but she soon recovered.

"Liz, what happened?" Syrus asked.

"I guess the baby's just trying to adapt to being here," she said, smiling. Syrus put his hand on her forehead and felt that it was hotter than normal. He also grabbed her wrist and felt that her pulse was extremely fast.

"You're sick. I should take you to Ms. Fontaine," he said, grabbing the younger girl's arm. She pulled back.

"I can't go to Ms. Fontaine! I'm dead remember? It's not like I can just walk in anymore!" she said, quietly.

"Well then what are we going to do?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Nothing. Look, I'm not that sick. You're just overreacting, as usual," she said.

"And you're just being stubborn, as usual!" he said, firm enough to prove his point, but quiet enough that no one would hear. When he didn't hear a response, he looked over and saw that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He smiled, both at the peaceful look on her face and the fact that she hadn't heard his last comment. Elizabeth hated being called stubborn!

Suddenly, the bluenette got an idea. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, which was soon damp with cold water. He walked back to the sleeping black blood and placed the cloth on her forehead. The girl sighed with content. Syrus considered looking for some medicine, but realised that Elizabeth wouldn't take it even if he forced it down her throat. She would be afraid of it harming the baby. The bluenette sat down beside Elizabeth and placed a hand on her stomach. She growled a little, but stopped when she realised that it was him.

_Elizabeth, I promise that I'll be there for you, no matter what. I will never leave you again._

Syrus looked at the clock: 5:02 a.m. He suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy. He laid down next to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her, his hands held protectively on her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I woke up a few hours later, and saw that the sun's golden glow caught Elizabeth's hair and turned it into a dirty gold. I gently felt her forehead and found that she still had a fever. Then it hit me.

_Of course! Elizabeth needs blood! She hasn't had any in a while, and she said she couldn't go very long without it. I bet that's why she's sick. Why didn't I see it earlier?_

Elizabeth shifted and then sat up.

"Morning Syrus," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning. Liz, I think I know why you're sick," I said.

"It's because I'm pregnant," she said, a little annoyed.

"When was the last time you had blood?" I asked.

"The last blood I had was from that deer a while back. Wait, you don't think that's why I'm sick..." she said.

"Yes I do, and I want to change that," I said, getting a confused look from my lover.

"You want me to take you're blood?" she asked, and I nodded. "No, I won't! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Elizabeth, please, do it for your health. Do it for the baby," I said, lifting the hair from my neck.

"All right, but Im not going to take as much as I normally would, for your sake," she said before wrapping her arms around me and biting down on my neck. Pain ripped trough me, but I didn't show it.

"Syrus, I'm hurting you, I can sense it," she said, removing her fangs.

"Only a little, please do it," I said, and she put her fangs back in, but she didn't keep them there. Once a steady stream of blood was flowing, she removed her fangs and sucked the blood from the area. It actually felt pretty good. I let out a small moan, and she stopped.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, smirking.

"Y-yes," I said, panting. I let out another moan as she began licking my neck, cleaning the blood. I saw her hands regain their color, and she removed her mouth. I was startled at first, but let out another moan as her finger rubbed my neck. I turned around and planted a kiss on her mouth before she pulled me down on top of her.

_**a few hours later**_

I was holding Elizabeth in my arms, and the both of us were panting and covered in sweat, the product of hours of lust-filled love making. She gently wormed her way out of my grasp and retrieved her clothes from the floor, putting them back on rather quickly.

"I'll probably have to leave soon," she said, sitting back on the bed. I looked at the clock: 9:45.

"Actually, we've still got some time," I said, rolling over in the bed. I saw a unique sparkle in her eyes, the very sparkle that made me fall for her in the first place.

"You're looking so much better," I said, smiling.

"I have you to thank for that," she said as I slipped my clothes back on. I wrapped my arms around her, startling her.

"So, seven more months until we're parents," I said.

"Eight. Werewolf pregnancies are always around ten months," she said before gasping.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. She did nothing but guide my hand to her stomach. I was confused until I felt a very small kick. I hugged her close to me, and for a few moments, all of our troubles were forgotten.

--

**I know, world's sappiest ending, but it's 11:18 p.m and I have been having writer's block. Sorry about not updating in forever.**


	11. Chapter 11

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I felt so safe in Syrus's warm embrace. It was almost like being in a dream, as if I were there and not there at the same time. It felt so right that he would be the father of my child. Though I had to wonder: when someone with a pure heart and someone with a corrupt heart had a child, what would their child be like? Would their heart fall more to one side, or would it be a perfect balance between the two? After a minute, I found it best not to dwell on at the moment.

_I'm so excited, but I'm also so scared. I wonder if Elizabeth feels the same way._

"Yes, I do feel the same way," I said.

"How did you..." Syrus asked.

"I can read your thoughts, remember. Or are you still too foggy from our love making to remember?" I asked in a tone a bit more irked than I had intended.

_Damn you, you stupid, evil, annoying mood swings! I hate you so much! Ah, now you're making me yell at you! Get out of my head and stop messing with me! Die you little mothers! Die!_

"I guess I am a little foggy. It's just that... It's almost like you get me high, like you're a drug. You see, I'm addicted and I don't want rehab," he said, making me smile. He was starting to get excited again. He kissed my neck, but I pulled away.

"Syrus, I love you, but if one of the guards walks by and sees me all sweaty and tired, he may get suspicious, and since those reptiles will tell Lucifer anything for a decaying rat head, it may lead to you and everyone else getting hurt. Besides, I think once is enough for one day," I said.

"Sorry," he said, with a sheepish look in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It's okay, you're a teenager with raging hormones and so am I. Besides, we do find each other irresistable. At least, I find you irresistable," I said.

_Stupid, stupid hormones!_

"I find you irresistable as well," he said. We kissed, but were soon interrupted by a bright light. I looked at the clock: 12:00.

"I think that's my ride," I said before hugging him and kissing him again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said, a tear running down my cheek. I walked through the light and found myself back in my cell, the amulet around my neck.

"You won't be able to use the amulet for a while, but it will glow once I have the energy to cover for you again" I heard Cedric say in my head.

"Thank you, Cedric," I whispered, and felt a certain, lovely comfort. I realised how tired I was from earlier and fell asleep in the corner, where there was now a bed of rather soft straw, obviously put there by one of the guards. Hey, even souls in Hell need _some _comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Since we haven't seen Chazz in a while, a long while, we'll be checking up on him in this chapter.**

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

**_Chazz's POV_**

**_"Chazz, Chazz, wake up Bro." _**

**_"Five more minutes, please. I know what you're going to say, and quoting Ben Franklin will not help you today, Elizabeth," I said, before sitting up in bed, my eyes wide in utter shock._**

**_"Liz, you... You're alive?" I asked, my eyes gleaming with hope._**

**_"Uh, not exactly. I'm, what do you call it... undead," she said before sitting down where Zane usually was. Wait, where was Zane?" Where was I? The room I was in wasn't the room my lover and I shared, or one that I recognised. She must have noticed my stress, because she put her hand on my shoulder in a calming manner._**

**_"It's okay, you're not going to meet any harm here," she said._**

**_"What do you mean you're undead?" I asked._**

**_"Do I really have to go into that right now? I have a lot more that I should tell you tonight. You can find about about my idiocy from Jaden," she said, clearly very annoyed. Strange, she wasn't usually one to show her negative emotions so easily._**

**_"What else do you need to tell me?" I asked, concerned._**

**_"Well, hmm... How do I put this? You did get the birds and the bees talk, right?" she asked. She was rambling._**

**_"You're not going to bring out sock puppets, are you?" I asked._**

**_"Of course not! You know very well that those things scare the Hell outta me, with their button eyes, and loose thread, and sockyness!" she said, putting extra emphasis on 'sockyness'. How the Hell did she make up these words?_**

**_"Liz, what are you talking about?" I asked. She sighed quietly._**

_**"Chazz, you're going to be an uncle in about eight months," she said.**_

_**"What?! How did this happen?" I asked, shocked. The look on her face told me that she had mistaken shock for anger. I saw a small tear running down her cheek.**_

_**"Liz, I'm not mad, just shocked. I never thought that Syrus would take advantage of you like that," I said before receiving a sharp blow to the cheek.**_

_**"How dare you think that Syrus would take advantage of me! It was my idea to do it in the first place!" she said, her voice between normal and a yell.**_

_**"It was your idea? Wow, that is just as awesome as it is stupid! Finally my little sister takes a risk!" I said, smiling before rubbing a bump on my head.**_

_**"It's not funny!" she yelled. Another first; with her naturally quiet voice it was physiclly hard for her to yell.** **Wow, I had really pissed her off.**_

**_"Your mood swings are _really_ bad, you know that?" I said._**

**_"I know, it's torture! Not to mention the sexual urges I get because of my hormones," she said, blushing._**

**_"So, how many times did you and Sy do it?" I asked._**

**_"Once before I died, and once when I came back. I am definately not going into that right now!" she said. I then noticed that she was fading._**

**_"Liz, you're..." I said before being cut off._**

**_"I know, my telepathic energy is very low. I won't be able to talk to you again, at least not for a while," she said._**

**_"Liz, I love you," I said._**

**_"As I you, Chazz, as I you,' she said before completely fading away._**

I opened my eyes quickly and felt Zane's arms around me. I got closer into his warm embrace and sighed, remaining awake for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in forever, again. I warn you now, this chapter will have rape in it; the rape itself will not be shown, but still. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I've been debating on whether or not to put it in, which is mostly the reason for my update status. Feel free to stop reading this story now if you do not feel comfortable with it because I really don't want to deal with flames. To all those who have kept up with this story so far: Thank you.**

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I woke up in a strange room and was just wondering how the hell I got there when my mind became completely clear and I noticed that my wrists were tied to a bed.

_What in the world? Who moved me while I was sleeping?_

"Hello, Elizabeth, you little bitch," I heard a cold voice say, but with extreme smoothness. I knew who it was, just by the nearly loving way he said it.

"Damnit Lucifer, what are you doing?" I asked with a snarl, looking up at the man.

"I know about the amulet. You won't be using it again," he said, and I started thinking of how he could punish me. I just hoped to God that it wouldn't involve any of my friends or the baby getting hurt.

"Don't worry about those friends of yours, or the little one. I have a much better punishment in store for you. Since pain obviously doesn't work, I'll use pleasure to show you your place. Oh, and those ropes stop you from taking any of your forms, so don't even try," he said, smiling. He then bent down and kissed my sweet spot: the spot where my neck met my shoulder. I bit back a moan, and he smiled.

"So, you like that," he said, beginning to lick the spot.

"N-no, now get off me!" I said, attempting to struggle.

"Hmm, no, I don't think I will," he said, removing his shirt.

"Oh dear God, please no. Please don't do this," I said, tears threatening to fall. He looked at me with satisfaction.

"It's to late for that, bitch," he said before tearing my cloak off.

**_Hours later_**

I was in my cell, lying on the straw. I felt sick to my stomach, and I just wanted to die. He was right, he used pleasure to punish me. I had actually_ liked_ it. Not what he was doing, no, I mean, nobody likes having sex against their will,being_ raped,_ but the sensations were what I liked. I hated that I liked them, but I did all the same. That wasn't the only thing. He took the amulet. That bastard took my only chance at escape, quite possibly my only chance at sanity.

_Syrus, I'm so sorry. I, I, I had sex with the devil! I've failed you. I'm unfaithful._

I finally let the tears fall, and broke into silent sobs. Suddenly the baby moved, as if scared, worried. As if it were trying to figure out if I were all right.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Mommy's here. I'm okay, and I'll make sure no one hurts you. It'll be okay. Shh, go back to sleep." I said, all the while gently stroking my slightly swollen belly. It seemed a little sappy, but it also felt so right.

"Must be the maternal instincts kicking in. Hmm, oh well, if anyone thinks I've gone soft, I'll show 'em that they're wrong, won't I little one?" I said, feeling a very small kick in reply before the movement stilled. I chuckled.

"Sleep tight, little one. I'll keep you safe, just like my mother did with me," I said before feeling more tears fall.

_Mother, if only you Father and Cedric were alive to see this. Well, I'm sure that you already know, being that Cedric knew before I did. Still, I wish that you could be able to hold your grandchild. That is, if I ever get to. I have to get out of here._

With that last thought, I blanked out. Not asleep, but not quite awake either. I was just going to where I never died, never went to Hell, and never got raped. A place that, sadly, didn't exist outside of my mind, and barely existed there.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I was snapped out of my trance when something struck the bars of my cell. I looked up to see Camulla holding something under her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about how much my suggestion to Lucifer has made an impact on you," she said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Lucifer having his way with you was my idea. I told him about it after our last scuffel," she replied.

"Y-you told him to..." I said, utterly shocked.

"Yes, Darling, I did. You see..."

**Camulla walked into the chambers of her master, Lucifer. He had asked her to see him, but what for she didn't know.**

**"So, you made it," he said from his place in a chair.**

**"Yes. Sorry I'm late, I saw someone who I despise and I just had to taunt her," she said. Lucifer chuckled.**

**"I know about what happened to you because of Elizabeth, how she defeated Andrew and managed to send you here because of his defeat," he said.**

**"Yes, because of his age, he wasn't sent here, but to Purgatory," she said, angry.**

**"Yes, and given your beef with her, I thought that you could help me come up with a punishment for her should she try to cross me again," he said.**

**"You could torture her, or better yet, why don't you rape her?" she said.**

**"Pain doesn't work on this one. She's strong-willed," he said.**

**"Then use pleasure," she said.**

**"What do you mean?" he saked, confused.**

**"Make it to where she likes it. Think about it, she's in love with that Syrus boy, and I learned while I spied on her and her little friends that she thinks all types of adultary are wrong. Make it pleasurable for her, and she'll be so mortified that not only will she never cross you again, but she'll never want to see Syrus again, either," she explained.**

**"You're a genius, Camulla," he said.**

**"Just glad to help, Master," she said before walking out of the room.**

"God damn you, Camulla!" I said, nearly a yell.

"Thank you, but He already has. Oh, by the way, Lucifer wanted me to give this to you, for a great time," she said, laughing as she put a dead goat on the ground, cut off it's head, and placed it on the ground. It quickly appeared inside my cell.

"You'll get portions of it each night, but once it's gone, that's it," she said before walking off. I was mortified about doing it, but I slowly skinned the head and removed the eyes before placing them in the corner. Then I took the skull and smashed it agains the wall, so as to get to the most nutritious, blood-rich part: the brain. I scooped it out and placed the bone fragments inside the skull, which I then placed with the skin and eyes. I sucked the brain dry and tossed it into the corner with the rest of it. I figured that as a last resort I could eat the meat. The bones had a similar purpose.

Black bloods, like vampires, allegedly survive on blood, but the entirety of the blood is not what we desire. It is the red blood cells that give our energy. Some of the bones contain red marrow, wich contains red blood cells. This fact has been known by vampires and black bloods for centuries, and this is the reason for cases describing vampires digging up corpses. When the meat ran out of blood, I would get the red marrow out of the bones.

"Wow, goat's blood is good. I wonder what Slade and Jaggar are doing right now," I said.

For some reason, the thought of goats always reminded me of Slade and Jaggar. Now, anyone who knew about the little turkey farm incident way back when (never could handle Thanksgiving dinner after that) would think that turkeys would remind me of them, but no, it was goats. Maybe it was because they had a reputation that they didn't deserve. Now sure I didn't approve of them looking down on Chazz, and they could be jerks sometimes, but come on, what older sibling isn't a jerk at one point or another? I mean, Chazz was a bit of a jerk to me when he found out I was a Slifer until he became one, and Slade and Jaggar loved both of us, Chazz and I both knew that. They were both just a bit obsessed with world domination. Now no one knew this, but they used to have plans for me as well. Plans that I ultimately rebelled against and it has not been spoken of since. They were like goats because a goat is considered as the devil's animal. Dude, they're almost as cute and cuddly as cows. Like I said, all three have undeserved reputations.

"God I can not wait to get out of here, I'm going nuts. I just mentally ranted about my brothers and goats for five minutes. Get me out of here!" I said.

* * *

**_Yeah, sorry about the lameness. Please review, I've got cookies for reviewers! But no cookies for flamers!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I sat on my bed as the song that defined my relationship with Elizabeth played on the radio. Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leanne Rimes, ironic I know, but it was true. Liz and I couldn't fight the moonlight. The night we found that song was one of the best nights of my life.

**The radio played as we stood on the deck of the Slifer dorm. As the moon rose over the ocean, a song began to play. The words seemed to describe us exactly.**

**"Care to dance?" I asked the young werewolf beside me. She blushed a deep shade of red. She mumbled something under her breath.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"I can't dance," she said.**

**"Neither can I," I said, smiling. I grasped her hands in mine as she slowly placed her hands around my neck. Then we just let the music guide us.**

**"You're very light on your feet," I told her.**

**"As are you," she said before gasping as I leaned her over the railing. She sighed as I brought the two of us back up and joined our lips. We parted a moment later to catch our breath as the song ended. Then she brought our lips back together for another kiss. However, we both froze when we heard quiet laughing.**

**"Get a room, you two," we heard Jaden say, laughing.**

**"Ha ha, very funny Jaden. Chumley, don't think I don't know you're back there, too," she said. Both boys peeked out of their hiding place behind a box. Jaden happened to be holding a cd player with a Leanne Rimes cd in it.**

**"We thought you two would like that song," Chumley said before motioning to the radio beside us. The power was off. Chumley and Jaden just started laughing like there was no tomorrow.**

**"I think we've found our song," I whispered into her ear. She just gave a small chuckle.**

As the song ended, a small tear found its way to the corner of my eye. Then another thought occured to me. Elizabeth and I had talked about names for the baby, but neither of us could think of one for our own gender. So we decided that Elizabeth would decide on a name for a boy, and I'd come up with a name for a girl. I'd already thought of a name: Ylva. It was such a beautiful name, and I'd always liked it. It was sounded strong and bold, but gentle at the same time.

"I wonder if Elizabeth's come up with a name," I said.

--

**Hey guys. I've decided to come up with a shipping name for my couple of Elizabeth and Syrus, but I'm stuck on a few choices. If you guys could vote on which one you guys want, it would be a huge help.**

**1: Wolfshipping**

**2:Heartshipping (named for the dark heart (Elizabeth) and the pure heart (Syrus))**

**3: Bloodshipping**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, since I only got one review wich named two shipping names, I relied on a flip of the coin. The shipping name is... Wolfshipping!**

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I gently rubbed my swollen belly as I sat on the straw. I started to shiver from the cold, despite the fact that I was currently covered in a layer of thick, gray fur. Hell's not as hot as everyone thinks. It's actually cold. Very cold. I curled up and buried myself in the straw to keep warm, but to no avail.

"Honestly, can this place get any colder?" I asked in the direction of my stomach. The baby (who, if a boy, would be named Matthew, 'God's gift') kicked gently. The next thing I knew, I was drenched to the bone with water that had been thrown by ,who else, Camulla.

"Damnit Camulla, this place is cold enough without you throwing water on people!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake yet," she said, flashing an innocent smile. I growled at her.

"Careful, or your baby might have a rather unfortunate accident," Camulla said, holding up a knife.

"You ever come near my child and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" I yelled, flashing my fangs to prove a point.

"Whatever you say. Here's today's portion of the goat," she said, throwing me the part I had been hoping for: the liver. That is the most nutritious part of an animal's body, and God knows both the child and I needed it. I sucked the blood and threw the rest into the pile with what was left of yesterday's ration. I then walked over to the damp straw and collapsed.

_**a few hours later**_

The sound of metallic footsteps roused me from my slumber as a guard dragged some poor man to my cell. He opened the door and threw the man in with me before walking off.

"Are you all right?" I asked the stranger. He was a man of about twenty, with black hair and a fair complexion. His eyes were a deep blue, sort of like Aster's.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a few scratches. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Elizabeth, and you?" I said.

"I'm Daniel," he said in a French accent.

"So, what're you in for?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, I made a pact with ol' Satan for the love of a beautiful young vampire back in 1625. When that Van Hellsing fellow finally killed me my soul went into hiding. Well, let's just say that he wasn't to happy when he finally caught up with me. What about you?" he said.

"My boyfriend got brainwashed and I jumped off a building. I wanted to see him again, so Lucifer made me a black blood, being that I had been a werewolf in life. Well, in order for me to stay, Lucifer wanted my boyfriend's life. All in all, I saved my boyfriend, made sure he'd be safe, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"You need to get out of here, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that!" I snapped.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to offend," he said.

"No, I'm sorry, I've just been moody lately," I said.

"Ah. No need to worry, it'll pass soon," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my wife went through the same thing when she was with child," he said.

"Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"We vampires can sense these things. It's part of how we choose our victims, ruling out those with things like the Red Death and pneumonia," he said.

"I see. You said that I needed to get out of here. I know why, but how?" I said.

"That I haven't figured out yet, mademouiselle," he said.

"So, are you friends with Camulla?" I asked.

"More than that, before she became corrupted with the powers of darkness, we were bethroved," he said.

"But then you and Camulla... Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said.

"About?"

"I kind of... destroyed her. Please don't kill me!" I said, going down on my knees.

"Oh please, I'm kind of glad that you did. The Camulla I fell in love with was dead far before you killed her," he said, clenching his fist. I suddenly became sick to my stomach and collapsed.

_**Daniel's POV**_

I caught Elizabeth as she fell and then laid her on the straw. She looked just like Camulla, in such a peaceful sleep. I used to watch Camulla sleep like this when she was pregnant, until I found out the truth about our child...

_Damnit Camulla, I won't let you Elizabeth's life like you ruined mine. I'm in this mess because I loved you. A love that you were obviously pretending to return. I swear on the grave of my father that I will stop you and get her and her child out of here. _


	17. Chapter 17

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I kept wondering when Elizabeth would come back, and I also wondered if she was all right.

"I've got to tell someone about this, but Zane would only hate me if I told him about Liz, and I bet Chazz wouldn't be happy about it either. I know I'm going to regret this, but…"

I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, who is it?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey Mom, it's me, Syrus." I twirled the phone cord around my finger.

"Oh, hi sweetheart! How are you doing?" she said.

"Fine, fine, but I do have a bit of a problem," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. _Damn, what the Hell was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Mom, you know that girl I told you about, Elizabeth? Well, I found out that she's…" I trailed off, completely nervous.

"She's what, Syrus?" she asked, sounding worried. She didn't know about Elizabeth's death, only that we'd been dating.

"She's pregnant," I said. My mother was silent for a few minutes, and then I heard a crying laughter.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But tell me, how did she come back to tell you, being dead and all?" she asked.

"What, how did you…"

"Zane told me. Oh sweetie, what are you going to do? After all, Satan's very powerful, and I doubt that she can escape on her own," she said.

"Wait, how did you find all this out, I mean Zane didn't know…"

"Your friend Jaden told him and Chazz everything. Don't worry, son. I'll look through some old books in the den and see if I can find anything out."

_Damnit, I'm going to kill them._

"By the way, when's it due?" my mother asked out of the blue.

"Umm, I think early to mid-January," I said.

"Ah, a winter baby, just like you," she said. My birthday was on January 29.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, drifting off into my own little world. We said our goodbyes and then hung up. I laid back on my bed.

_Ah, a winter baby, just like you._

"Just like me."

**Yeah, probably the worst chapter ever, but I felt guilty about not updating in nearly a year. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I woke up and saw Daniel sitting in the corner.

"Woah, h-how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Oh, about two days," he said.

"T-two _days_? But how... Why would I..." I stammered before lettering out a slight, frustrated scream and putting my head down. Daniel placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's all right. I'm sure it's nothing. You need to calm down; all this stress isn't good for either of you. If you aren't careful it could kill you both," he said.

"Oh what's it matter!? I'm stuck in the worst place imaginable. I can't go home. For God's sake I can't even see the father of my child!" I said, starting to sob.

"Actually, you can," he said, placing an all to familiar glowing amulet in my hand. I gasped.

"But how did you..." I started, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I have my ways. Now, go see him. I'm sure he needs you just as much as you need him," Daniel said, pushing me under the straw so I could use the amulet without being detected.

***

A few minutes later, I was in Syrus's dorm room, but he wasn't there. I looked at the clock: 12:00.

_Hmm, he must be at lunch._

My stomach growled at the thougt.

_Damnit! Ok, let's see if there's a bird outside or something._

I was about to move to the open window (Syrus had a bad habit about leaving it open when he left) when a rat ran across the floor. Though the Ra dorm was cleaner than the Slifer dorm, it still had the occasional pest, as all buildings do. I pounced on it and quickly drained its blood. I started to toss the carcass out the window when I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Syrus.

"Oh, it's just you, Liz. You scared me," he said. Hos eyes moved over to the rat carcass.

"Don't look at me like that. I was friggin' starving!" I said. I tossed the carcass out and he walked over and hugged me.

"Are you all right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting closer to getting back home. I just need to find a way to get Daniel and me out of that cell and then we'll be able to get our lives back together."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" he asked.

"Someone else Lucifer tricked," I said.

"Oh really. Are you sure all this time away from me hasn't made you unfaithful," he said.

_Unfaithful..._

**"So, you like that."**

**"N-no, now get off me!" **

**"Hmm, no, I don't think I will." **

**"Oh dear God, please no. Please don't do this."**

**"It's to late for that, bitch."**

**"Syrus, I'm so sorry. I, I, I had sex with the devil! I've failed you. I'm unfaithful."**

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth... wake up." I lifted my head and slowly the blurs I was seeing became coherent images.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You started convulsing and foaming at the mouth after I asked if you'd been cheating on me," he said.

"Syrus, I swear I haven't!" I said, not sounding very convincing.

"I know when you're lying to me," he said, raising his voice.

"N-no I-I haven't. I..."

"Save it! Just get out now! I never want to see you again!" he yelled. I slowly backed up afer getting off the bed, leapt off the balcony and made a run for it. Rain started pouring down and I barely heard a bitter "How could she" and sobbing as I transformed and sent mud and water splashing onto my fur.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I quietly cried into my pillow, just wondering why Elizabeth had done what she had.

_Damnit! Why did I ever trust her? How could I be so stupid?_

"Hello, are you Syrus?" asked a smooth voice from behind me. I looked up to see a rather handsome man.

"Y-yes, why?" I asked.

"I'm looking for your girlfriend, Elizabeth. I'm Daniel, her cellmate, and I just wanted to make sure she was..." was all he could get out before I leapt on him, strangling him. He gasped before pinning my arms behind my back.

"You bastard! How did you get her to stray away, huh?! How?" I yelled.

"Would you keep it down? Wait, what are you talking about, monsieur?" he asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You had an affair with my girlfriend!" I said.

"What? Monsieur, I haven't been interested in women since my wife cheated on me about 400 years ago," he said.

"Wait, so you're the guy Liz was talking about?" I asked.

"Yes. Look, where is Elizabeth?" he asked.

"So, you didn't sleep with her?" I asked.

"No, now where is she? Tell me or I'll cease to be so kind to you. After all, it seems you've broken her heart," he said.

"I don't know. We got into an argument and she ran off," I said. Thunder crashed outside, making me realize just how bad the storm was.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to find her," he said.

"I'll go too. I really need to apologize to her," I said, feeling guilty.

"Oui. Ok, I'll take the form of a bat and search from the air. You search from the ground," he said, turning into a very large, black bat. He flew out the window and I ran down the stairs and out the door.

**_Daniel's POV_**

I flew over the trees and used my echolocation to look for any sign of Elizabeth. I found a shape that looked like her and swooped down into a nearby tree. I had to see what she was up to before I put any more stress on her. I became very frightened when she moved her fangs down to her wrist, a fatal move if she bit down. I tried to turn back, but I'd already wasted too much energy flying. Trying to stop her wouldn't work; she wouldn't know it was me. She'd think it was just a pesky bat. Still, I flew around her, to at least temporarily distract her. She smacked me away when I bit her, and I landed on the ground. Everything started to go black.

_ Syrus, get here soon. You're the only one that can save her._


	20. Chapter 20

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could, getting soaked as I made my way through thick trees in the darkness. I came to a small clearing and saw Elizabeth holding her teeth to her wrist, which I didn't think was odd until one thing she had said earlier popped into my head.

**My own blood would kill me.**

_Oh my God, is she going to..._

I called her name and she looked up. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?!" I yelled.

"Oh, just shut up! Like you care about me! I've got nothing now; not my family, not my friends, and most certainely not you! There's no reason for me to go on living!" she yelled.

"Liz, that's not true! I know you didn't have an affair with Daniel," I said as rain pelted against us.

"Y-you do?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't know what happened to you to make you react to my question like that, but I know you didn't have an affair. And you do have a reason to go on living," I said, placing my hand on her stomach.

"So I take it you two have patched things up," said a voice from behind me. It was Daniel.

"Daniel, that bat was you?" she asked.

"Oui. I had to distract you until Syrus got here," he said.

"Sorry I hit you, but how did you get out?" she asked.

"No problem, and like I told you earlier, I have my ways," he said. He began walking off.

"Wait, aren't you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I've got to get back. You're brother's probably worried sick. Besides, I think it would be best if you two spent some time alone," he said, disappearing.

I looked Elizabeth in the eyes and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," she said.

"Liz..."

"Look, about me being unfaithful... I was," she said.

"W-what?"

"But let me explain. Please. Lucifer, he, he..." she started.

"He what?" I asked, already expecting the worst.

"He raped me," she said before sobbing into my shoulder.

"Oh my God. Elizabeth, that's not being unfaithful if the person forced you," I said.

"I-it's not?" she asked.

"No! Now where did you get an idea like that?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I just thought that I should have been able to fight him off," she said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can. We've got to get the others and formulate a plan," I said. She nodded. We walked down the path to the Obelisk dorms first, since most of our friends were there. She grabbed on to my hand and we shared a quick kiss.

"Elizabeth," I said.

"Hmm," she said.

"Don't get mad, but for someone as smart as you are, sometimes you can be a real idiot," I said. She just gave me an evil look, then rolled her eyes and sighed.

**Note: as a bizarre coincidence, the actual story portion of this chapter has 666 words.**


	21. Chapter 21

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

Everyone looked at me in an odd way except for Jaden, Chazz, and Zane. I had gathered everyone in my dorm room so I could explain what happened.

"Syrus, did you hit your head or something?" Atticus asked.

"No, and I'll prove it," I said, and Elizabeth came in from where she had been hiding outside the window.

"Oh my God, you're really back! My dream was real!" Chazz said, hugging her.

"Chazz, I love you, but you know I can't stand hugs, so get off!" she said, pulling away.

"But how?" Alexis asked.

"Long story short, I died, got sent to Hell, and made a deal with Lucifer in order to come back and make sure you guys were all right. Now he's pissed and has been holding me and my friend prisoner. The only way I got out was because my late brother Cedric gave me an amulet," she said.

"Well, it's good to have you back," Bastion said.

"That's the problem," I said. Everyone looked at me skeptically.

"I'm not back or good. This amulet only gives me a few hours here. I've still got to find a way to permanently break my bond to Lucifer," I said. Suddenly a strange look crossed her face.

"Wait, how _did_ I die? That fall shouldn't have killed me unless I landed on something silver or cut myself with it on the way down," she said.

"Um, about that..." Atticus started.

"You did land on something silver, mate," Jim said.

"What? Sy, did you know about this?" she asked.

"No, I didn't, but now I'm interested," I said, looking at my friends. They hadn't told me about that.

"Your autopsy..." Bastion started.

"I had an autopsy? You bastards I said in my will specifically that I didn't want one unless I was murdered!" she yelled. It took Axel, Hasselberry, and Jim to keep her back.

"First of all, about half of your will was covered in some sort of polish. Second of all, we were wondering why that fall killed you," Alexis said.

"Who got polish on my will?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was cleaning my surfboard and I was near your room looking for a washcloth and I must have grabbed it by mistake," Atticus said.

"You idiot! When I get my hands on you..." was all she could get out before I grabbed some peanut butter and put it in her mouth. We'd experimented earlier in the year to see just how canine she still was, and the effects of peanut butter were exactly the same as when put into a dog's mouth.

"Anyway, your autopsy said you landed on something silver. The way we see it, it was probably hidden by the sand. The M.E. said it was probably a dagger or an old piece of metalwork," Bastion said.

"It also said you were preg..." Atticus started before Alexis slapped her hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep her from getting even madder at him.

"We know. But, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, Atticus, Zane, Chazz, and I didn't know either," Jaden said.

"Wait, you guys didn't tell _me_?!" Chazz yelled.

"That way you didn't kill Syrus. Same thing with Zane, and Jaden and Atticus would have let it slip. Syrus, we just didn't want you to have to go through more than you already were," Alexis said.

"Oh, thanks for the consideration guys," I said. I looked back at Elizabeth, who was still working on the peanut butter. By now she had affectively got some stuck in her throat, but it wasn't enough to make her choke, just a bit uncomfortable.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," I said. She gave me a look that said, 'I'm going to kill you for this.'


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Yugioh GX or Mission Impossible.

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

"So, what are we going to do?" Jaden asked.

"I've got an idea!" Atticus said.

"Great, what is it?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I haven't figured it all out yet, but it will involve dynamite, rope, the Mission Impossible theme song, and duct tape, lots and lots of duct tape," he said, smiling.

"No!" we all yelled.

"Fine," he said, pouting.

"Anyone else have any ideas, cause I'm drawing a blank," I said.

"We could..." Jaden started.

"Wait, before you say anything, if it involves tacos , then no," I said. Jaden remained silent.

"Well, I can say one thing. If I don't get out of here in about three months, there's no way I'm ever going to get out," I said.

"She's right. Lucifer will almost certainly kill her once the baby's born. He'll probably use the child as some sort of apprentice," Bastion said.

"Oh Hell no. My kid is not going to be some Satanist. Those idiots can't even do proper research before they call something Satanic. I mean, the upside-down cross is the symbol of St. Peter!" I said. All of a sudden, a bright light opened behind me.

"God damnit! Oh, sorry!" I said, not wanting to screw myself over.

"Sorry, but it looks like you guys are on your own for now, but I'll come back as soon as I can," I said.

**_In Hell_**

I woke up to find myself against a wall being stared down by Lucifer's lizard-guards rather than in my cell. I'd walked right into a trap! They pointed their spears at my throat.

"Ah crap..." was all I could get out before getting konked on the head.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Yugioh GX

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I woke up in my cell, yet this time I was chained to the wall by a metal leash that onlt allowed me to move about ten feet. Daniel was across the cell in a similar chain, unconscious. I quietly called out to him, and he woke up.

"So, he got you too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. It was then that we heard a familiar sinister laughter from behind the bars.

"Ok Camulla, why did you chain us?!" I yelled.

"Simple: These locks can't be figured out by any mere mortal. So, when and if your friends come to save you, we'll be able to capture them," she said. That was too much for me. I growled and used all of my strength to lunge at her, when the collar started to bite and poke my neck all over. The pain was so excruciating, I fell. Camulla merely laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if you misbehave, all I have to do is pull this lever and all sorts of pain will befall you: hooks, nails, wire, even glass shards. Don't worry, Daniel, your chains don't have the weapons, seeing as your not as much of a flight risk," she said, walking off. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and Daniel walked over and stroked my hair, since his chain length was about double what mine was. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Why me?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Think about it. Why are we down here, when the most evil people in history aren't? I mean, come on, a suicidal teenage werewolf and a lovestruck vampire both end up in Hell, and yet I haven't heard hide nor hair of Hitler, Jim Jones, or any other evil person," I said.

"Isn't it obvious? They were sent to a place of nothingness, apart from Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. They suffer something unspeakable- hopelessness. They have commited acts so horrible that they can never be saved. You see, you and I, we have a chance. All we have to do is survive," he said.

"Like we can even do that! Sometimes... sometimes I just want to run into those bars and hold on for dear life," I said.

"But that would kill you!" he said.

"Exactly," I said. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain as Daniel slapped me.

"You listen to me, damnit. You can not give up, understand? You have too much to live for. We'll get out of here, you hear me? Now quit wallowing in your own self pity and suck it up, otherwise Lucifer really will have won!" he yelled. I nodded, speechless. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry I hit you," he said.

"No, you were right, I deserved it. Besides, I think that was just what I needed," I said, smiling at him.

**Sorry for the delay guys. I've been stressed lately because I've got to get surgery in less than four hours, with an IV. I'm a major chicken when it comes to needles.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm finally back! I don't own Yugioh Gx or It's The Enf of The World by R.E.M. I am also no longer going to put normal, dream, etc., but I will continue with the POV.**

**_Syrus's POV_**

It had been a few days since Elizabeth had left, and we were all waiting for any word that she had returned. I was really frightened for her, and to be honest I had considered getting a Ouija board so I could talk to her, but thought better of it after all the warnings she had given me about those things opening a portal that could release God knows what.

_Ugh, why hasn't Liz at least tried to contact us again? I've got to do something to take my mind off of this. I know, I'll listen to some music!_

I pulled out my mp3 player and set it on 'random'. A very familiar song started to play, and ironically it was one of Elizabeth's favorites: "It's The End of The World as We Know It" by R.E.M. She was the only one I knew who knew the entire thing. She had learned it one day when she was sick and I had school. As she had said, "I was bored and the damn thing wouldn't stop playing!" I laughed thinking about it.

_Oh Liz, please come back soon. This place just isn't fun without you._

**Yay, I updated! It was a short, crappy update, but I did it! I'm gonna go listen to "It's The End of The World..." now.**


End file.
